


Ongeki Ballad

by LegendaryTokuWarrior



Series: Lost Souls and Second Chances [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryTokuWarrior/pseuds/LegendaryTokuWarrior
Summary: Noblesse Oblige. Those who have the power to do something to help those who are unable to act, take action or help themselves are obligated to do so for those both above and below them because they have the power to do so.As the Dancing Demon of Festivities, I wish to do all that which I can do. Now... face the music.





	1. The One Who Dances: The Festivities Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If life is a chalkboard, then tomorrow is a clean slate, and you're the chalk."  
\- LegendaryTokuWarrior

**Ongeki Ballad**

**Dance of the Demon**

**Chapter 1**

**The One Who Dances: The Festivities Begin**

**Nanda Parbat**

**Mountain Summit**

**Midnight**

It was cold. The ground was covered in snow. The rain was relentless, unyielding, and never-ending. It was as if the sky itself was crying at the current situation below. There was no thunder. Only the brief flash of light perfect enough to illuminate the darkened mountain. There they stood. On one side; the boy, his student, his son. The other; the man, his teacher, his father. They stood there in the rain, completely drenched, neither moving, just staring at one another. In the teacher’s hand was a simple sword, held in a relaxed yet prepared grip, ready to beat his son at a moment’s notice. In the student’s hands, two batons held much the same as his father’s weapon of choice, eager to cut him down.

“So, you are sure that this is what you want?”

“…”

“Nothing to say?”

“…”

“Very well. If this what it has come down to, then so be it. But make no mistake, you will find no mercy from me.”

“…”

Throughout the entire time that the rain fell, in the time that the storm raged on, there wasn’t a single sound. They stood, ready to strike, waiting for one to move, waiting for a sign. They found it in the form of the first and only clap of thunder. It was almost as if the sky was giving them permission to duel. Like the storm itself was begging for them to end this conflict. Little did the storm know, that’s exactly what they planned to do. They would finish this once and for all. They would end the clashing of ideals. One will win. One will fail. One would stand. One would fall. One would live. One would die. That’s how it would be, how it had to be. How it would end, the only way it could end.

They heard it, the thunder, their signal to start their final fight. One rushed towards the other, sword clashing against baton. One pressing down. One pushing up. They released their hold. His sword swung. His batons parried. The batons flew. The sword deflected. This continued on forever, neither gaining the upper hand.

“ – – –“

“You can’t truly believe that.”

“ – – –“

“You have to see that this won’t end in your favor. In all of our spars, you never once beat me. Not once. What makes you think this will end any differently?”

“ – – –“

“Then you shall die.”

And so, one stood, the blade piercing straight through the other's heart.

“_Forgive and have mercy upon him… Excuse him and pardon him… Make honorable his reception… Protect him from the punishment of the grave… And the torment of the Fire_.”

With a single tear, he kicked his opponent off the side of the mountain, slowly turning toward his hidden audience. “I am the victor. If there is anyone here who would object this, speak now or bend the knee.” None spoke. None dared to oppose him. The victor was clear. They stepped into view and bent the knee.

**Two Years Later**

**Shen-Dong Harbor, China**

The docks may have been officially closed for the night, but that hardly ever stopped anybody. Especially the Triads. This dock, in particular, was frequently used by them and favored by one member especially. Their top assassin, Chien Na Wei, A.K.A. China White. The deadliest of the Triad enforcers. She knew this dock and the harbor better than anyone. It’s for that very reason that every single drug bust, or raid conducted by the police failed in capturing her. It’s also why anyone sent to kill her failed. That, and her amazing prowess in hand-to-hand combat was nothing to sneeze at.

She was currently in what she had established as her office going over plans for another hit when she felt something was off. She knew she was no longer alone. Someone was here. She didn’t like uninvited guests. But even then, this was different. She felt a sense of fear.

“There is only ten people in the world that can sneak up on me like that.” She didn’t even bother looking up from her desk. “Out of the ten, four of them scare me and they wouldn’t bother being so polite about it. Of the four, one is dead, and _He_ never leaves that mountain. That leaves only two. So, that begs the question, is it the big sister or the little sister that graces me with her presence?”

“Hello, Chien.” She heard a voice. One that she recognized but was not expecting at all.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the prodigal son come back to life. Last I recall, you got run right through the heart. Yet, here you are.” While completely surprised at the situation unfolding before her, she was a professional and had to act like it. Especially with…_Him_. “Let me guess, come to collect that favor I owe you, haven’t you? You know that _He_ will kill me for even talking to you should he find out you’re alive.”

“I need some help.”

This came as a surprise. While short, in the time that she knew him, he never, ever, asked for help. He would rather fail miserably than receive assistance from anyone. “And… I want to start over.”

“With me or…” She trailed off not knowing the intended meaning.

“…Yes.”

“What can I do for you? Need me to smuggle you somewhere?”

“Yes,” The speaker stepped out from the shadows. “but first…”

“Don’t bother, I know you well enough to see where this is going.” Chien smiled a genuine smile. He may have creeped her out a bit as well as scared her a healthy amount, but he was always respectful towards her. Such a little charmer, too. “We better get started then.”

“Indeed.”

“Who would have thought that getting run through would be just the thing to lighten you up.” She finally lifted her head and turned towards her visitor. “How did you survive anyway? I saw it for myself.”

“It’s a long story.”

“With all the preparations we have to get out of the way, I think it’s safe to say that we have plenty of time.” She chuckled to herself. “Just need to finish this job first.”

**Three Years Later**

**Star City, Wearhouse District**

**Night**

We currently find ourselves at the infamous Star City Wearhouse District, the scene of a great many crimes. On this particular night, if you were to listen carefully you could hear the sounds of conflict going on. To be exact, a fight between a certain female hero and a certain muscle-headed villain. The hero in question was the femme-fatal, Black Canary. A.K.A. Dinah Lance, the daughter of the current Chief of Police, Quentin Lance.

Canary wore a black form-fitting outfit with fishnet leggings, a black jacket, and gloves made for fighting. Her blond hair, blue eyes, and feminine looks made many criminals pause before she wiped the floor with them. Many men wore perverse smiles after getting their asses handed to them via the Meta with a Super Sonic Scream. She was currently fighting a foe shared between her and the Green Arrow, Brick, alone. Normally, he wouldn’t be much of a problem for either the Emerald Archer or the Black Siren of Star City, but Dinah wasn’t faring too well against him right now. She had been doing great at first but all it takes is a single slip up. And slip up she did. That was the reason for her current predicament. She was being held by the throat, her lungs gasping for air. Brick was getting ready to snap her neck when he heard a voice speak up from out of nowhere. “I hate bullies.”

While still keeping Canary in a solid death grip he turned his attention towards the source of the voice. “Oh, look. An innocent bystander.” He looked back at Canary. “It would be such a shame if something were to happen to him. What do you think?”

Canary struggled to speak through Brick’s tight grasp. “Ru-run away! I-It’s not safe here.”

The newcomer ignored her, keeping his eyes fixated on the villain in front of him. “Noblesse Oblige.”

Brick became confused at the stranger’s words. “Huh?”

“Those who have the power to do something to help those who are unable to act, take action or help themselves are _obligated_ to do so for those _both_ above and below them _because_ they have the power to do so. No, I won’t run.”

The darkened stranger pulled out a small tuning fork and flicked it, making a ringing noise. He raised the tuning fork to his forehead and a small gold head, reminiscent of a Japanese Oni appeared. His body was suddenly surrounded by a pink aura taking the appearance of sakura petals. It remained there for a few seconds before dispersing, revealing a pitch-black muscular flesh body adorned with green armor plating all over, smattered with occasional golden accents. The face was pitch-black, and blank save for the asymmetrical red and green framing along with asymmetrical horns rising on the top of the head; short and green on the right, long and red on the left. In the middle of the forehead was the gold demon face. The shoulders were adorned with golden armor, the right sporting a long red horn-like protrusion. On the waist was a red sash, holding an ornate circular buckle. Hanging on his sides were three metal disks and the same tuning fork from before on the other.

Brick shot forward, beginning a barrage of punches which he thought would overwhelm his new opponent. However, the armored stranger calmly began blocking the barrage. He would catch them or turn them aside. The newcomer's reflexes were very sharp.

The battle between Brick and the strange figure was heating up. Brick was beginning to get mad. Usually, his style of fighting was enough. Yet this...outsider was not only matching his blows but returning them!

The stranger would have admitted that his opponent was good, but his attacks were rushed. The man had no patience for strategy, and it showed in his fighting. Deciding to end it, the armored figure pressed forward. He dodged a punch from the muscled brute before plowing a first into his gut. Brick stumbled from the force of the blow before he was punched a second time in the face, forcing him to stumble backward. The newcomer pressed his advantage, unleashing combo after combo. He rained down blow after blow on Brick, leaving the thug stunned.

'No!' Brick hissed in his mind. 'I will not let myself loose to some costumed freak!'

“Prepare to face the music. Takeshishiki Onidoro!" Rearing his fist back, green energy began collecting in the newcomer’s arm. Punching forward, the energy burst, taking the form of a large emerald oni head lit in an emerald flame. The head gave off a roar before firing a ball of emerald flame at Brick. Brick was knocked back several feet before skidding to a stop. The head faded out of existence, leaving a sinister laugh before it left.

After making sure that Brick wasn’t going to get up, the armored fighter walked towards the downed hero. She tensed, preparing for him to attack her but stopped when she saw him extend his hand to her. She took it, grateful for the assistance. “Thank you.” Once regaining her balance and composure she asked the first thing that came into her head. “Why did you help me?” The strange figure before her stood silently, looking at her with that blank face. “I just wish to do all that which I can do.”

Out of nowhere, a bright light emanated from the green figure. When the light died down, Canary was totally unprepared for the sight before her. It was a kid. A kid had just saved her butt. This little, brown-eyed, scruffy black-haired, raggedly dressed kid had just saved her. Her. A seasoned hero. “You’re a kid!?” He didn’t even look any older than fifteen.

“Who are you? You’re really pretty. Why were you fighting that bully? I hate bullies. Do you hate bullies too?”

Canary was rather dumbfounded by the boy. First, he’s dead serious, completely beating the crap out of Brick with little to no effort, the next, he’s acting like a toddler asking so many questions in such rapid succession. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The boy stopped bouncing in place and looked at her in a serious manner. “The Dancing Demon of Festivities.” He paused, scratching his head in confusion as if he too was wondering why he had said such a thing before going back to his serious demeanor. Once again, the Canary was dumbstruck. “Huh?” Snapping out of her funk, she spoke, not as a random person but as the figure of authority that she was. “No, I mean what’s your name?”

The boy suddenly went from being serious to looking like a child who had just been scolded. Hesitantly he spoke. “Oh. Um, ah, my name’s…” He trailed off like as if he himself didn’t know the answer to the question. Seeing this, the hero grew a little worried. Then he spoke up. “My name is –”


	2. Today's The Day: Independence Day

**Ongeki Ballad**

**Dance of the Demon**

**Chapter 2**

**Today’s the Day: Independence Day**

**Star City**

**Star City Power Plant**

**Evening hours**

The day had started out like any other. Men and women were going about their daily jobs, ensuring that Star City itself continued to shine when the night was at its darkest. At least, that was until the Facility itself was frozen over in a cowardly attack, its employees were frozen into statues. None had stood a chance, let alone was able to escape as the ice weapon had frozen all escape exits.

The one responsible was walking among the many innocent human ice statues, his weapon of choice being a wrist-mounted cryo-gun and a side-arm, similar to the weapons of other notorious Ice Villains such as Captain Cold and Victor Freeze, capable of freezing anything and anyone at such dangerous temperatures, death was certain unless swift action was immediately taken.

The villain in question was none other than The Cryonic Man, an enemy of various League members. He was smiling to himself as not a hero had been alerted to his recent activities as he slowly made his way towards the control section of the Plant when a feminine voice stopped him, causing his head to swivel to the right, allowing him to get just a glimpse of the one who dared make him pause.

"I like what you’ve done with the place." The woman said as she stood to the side, directly behind the cold fanatic, "Now why don't you do the good people of Gotham a favor and reverse what you did, otherwise we can make this really painful." The sound of knuckles cracking caused him to turn completely around as he gazed upon the Hero known as Black Canary.

Standing beside her was her first and current protégé. The armored being next to her, known simply as Kabuki, was still a relative unknown. She had first met him five months ago when he had saved her life during a fight against Brick. Seeing his potential, she decided to take him on as her student and something… more.

"Black Canary and Kabuki, how fortuitous. Come to join me?"

"No. Put the gun down now." Kabuki spoke.

"How about...no." The crazed villain replied as he raised his weapon, which by then, the two heroes had already reacted as they split up. Canary went left while Kabuki went right, running through the complex and out of his visual range in order to escape the icy blasts sent their way, as the mad man fired wildly with a deranged laugh.

"Hahaha. You two showing up here and scurrying about like rats in a frozen cage just makes things that much more entertaining. Now, where, oh where, can either of you be?" The Psychopath began wandering around, raising his eyes to the upper levels, not seeing a sign of either hero. Of course, the woman had trained and fought alongside the likes of the 'Bat' and 'Arrow', so stealth would come easy for her.

"Come now, why not make this easy on yourselves and just step into range and I'll make this quick?" he called out.

A slight breathing sound caught his attention as his eyes widened. One of them had managed to get the drop on him from behind. Swinging his arm and body around, he made to club the person behind him with the butt of the ice gun, only, said person ducked under the swing as he did so.

Then a small, but very strong, gloved fist met his chin, his head snapping back, a single tooth flying out. He stumbled backward, wiping the flowing blood from his lips with a snarl. "Bad move bitch, cause I got you." He snarled as he looked upon the heroin who then stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You sure about that?" Dinah Lance asked with a smirk as a voice called out from directly behind her as a body with its green armored leg outstretched, flew up and over her.

“Face the music! Takeshishiki Onike!”

Said leg was engulfed in a green flame and quickly came down, striking the Cryonic Man squarely in the chest.

The attack launched him back several feet, knocking the air out of him. His gun had flown from his grip when the kick connected. He felt some form of energy buildup within his chest as he painfully made to stand with a wobble in his step. A moment later, the energy burst all around him, causing the Cryonic Man to fly back several feet more, landing on his back hard and out cold.

To Canary, she was glad her protege had kept the attack level down when he struck so that the ice villain didn't die. He merely had incapacitated the guy with a low charged attack, causing their foe to fall back with his clothes badly burnt and his skin singed.

The horned hero before her had landed on a single foot when he touched down while the other was still outstretched as if to slide forward a bit. Their foe was unconscious upon the blackened floor behind him as he made to turn around and look upon his and Canary's handiwork.

"Not bad, kid. You did good with keeping the power at a moderate level." Dinah commented.

"It was only because of your guidance that I was able to do so, mom." Kabuki replied. As he made to stand. Looking up and around at the frozen personnel, he said, "I better take care of this so that Emergency services can see to them." With his horned head bowed, he concentrated the power over the green flame within and made to extend it outward.

Canary and the Emergency Personnel who had arrived on the scene with Star City’s finest watched as ribbons of green fire emanated from Kabuki’s very body and flowed outward, wrapping around the frozen citizen workers, melting the ice imprisoning them.

The flame appeared warm to the touch to those it passed by as they stood transfixed at the power being displayed. It took almost half an hour before the workers were unfrozen, by which then, Kabuki had pulled back on his flames, allowing the medics to do their jobs.

But the Canary knew the damage had already been done as she caught her adopted son before he could collapse.

"Easy, I got you." She said as she helped him slowly drop to a knee, his breath coming in huge loud gasps.

"T-That...took a l-lot...out of me."

"I know." She said as she held his horned head against her shoulder. "Let's not try and make a habit of it then, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." Her student responded with a weary tone.

A _'crunch'_ of crushed ice breaking under heavy feet brought both of their attentions towards a new arrival to the scene.

A woman with mocha skin and long black hair had to stumble upon broken ice when she came up to Black Canary holding a tired and winded Kabuki, who had been forced to drop to a knee. "Canary, Kabuki."

"Jessica!" Canary shot back as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"He gonna be alright?"

Canary looked worriedly to her armored son who then nodded at her, and with a grunt, slowly rose to both feet.

"I'll be fine." He said as Canary kept a hand on both his front and back just to make sure he didn't stumble or fall due to exhaustion.

Looking around, Jessica nodded as medics were attending to the wet and freezing, yet freed individuals. Her eyes then landed on the psychotic himself who had now been turned on his stomach, the cuffs being slammed upon his wrists by the authorities. "I'll make sure Quentin knows what happened here. You did good, both of you. You should be proud of your boy, Canary."

"Believe me, Detective, I am." Dinah replied as she looked at her son with pride, a little put out that she couldn't see his expression in return. But she squashed that emotion in her as Kabuki firmly grasped her hand to show that he appreciated how she felt about him.

Not too long after meeting Kabuki, she learned that the boy had no memory of a home or parents. After a few days of searching, with no luck, she had decided to adopt the fifteen-year-old, giving him the name Davis Lance. However, he insisted that she call him Kabuki saying that he worked hard for it.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say?" the Siren of Star City said.

"Sure." Kabuki replied from his mouthless face. "After all, today's the day."

**Washington, D.C.**

**Outside the Hall of Justice**

Three pairs of super-heroes and their proteges were lined up in front of the Hall of Justice in D.C. "Today is the day." Batman said smiling slightly, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman intoned.

Before they could say anything else Flash and Kid Flash zoomed up behind them. "Oh man, I knew we'd be the last ones here." he said crossing his arms.

The press went nuts as the League members walked the younger heroes toward the hall. "Is that Batman?" one asked. "Oh look! I see Flash and Flash Jr.! " another reporter said excitedly.

"His name is Speedy, duh!" someone else scoffed.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." someone else corrected.

"Well that makes no sense." the other guy sulked.

Everyone noticed as the Dark Knight known as Batman and the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow turned to each other, "She's late." the Emerald Archer spoke.

"She just finished dealing with The Cryonic Man at your city’s power plant." The Bat explained.

"Kabuki with her?"

"You jealous?" the Detective asked in an emotionless tone.

The Archer raised a single eyebrow as he tried to think of a come-back but stopped as if to think on the answer with a sigh. After a moment, he was about to speak up when the sound of a set of motorcycle engines made themselves known. All four veteran heroes, their sidekicks, and the News Journalists turned at the sound of two approaching vehicles came into view, their approach slowed as they came upon The Hall, trudging slowly until they stopped beside their colleagues.

Black Canary rode up in a black Ducati Monster Diesel while Kabuki rode up beside her with his own bike. A Ducati much like hers but dark green with red accents instead of black. Both kicked out the kickstands and disembarked themselves from their respective rides. Walking up to the other heroes, Canary and Kabuki both stopped beside them with Canary raising a single eyebrow at the strange looks. "What?"

"You're late." Green Arrow said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were on the clock."

"Can we not do this right now?" The protege of Green Arrow growled out.

"He's right. This is an important occasion, not just for us, but our pupils." Aqua-Man said as he spoke up.

"Yeah, like today is totally the day, man." The yellow and red-suited speedster known as Kid Flash said as he pumped his arms up and jumped in excitement.

"Easy Kid Flash," The crimson Speedster known as the Flash said, touching his partner's redhead and shaking it in good fun, "There's enough excitement to go around."

"That's good enough for you to say, but you haven’t waited for this moment like we have." Speedy said.

"He's right, both Batman and Flash are founding members of the League, the rest only came and joined over time. We've had to train for most of our lives for this moment." The Boy Wonder stated from where he stood.

"Enough." Canary said with a _'sigh'._ Placing a hand on her pupil’s shoulder, she then said with a warm smile, "Today's the day."

Her partner and son nodded with a small grunt.

Looking forward, Green Arrow agreed. "Welcome, to the Hall of Justice."

With determined expressions and just small hints of nervous trepidation, the Heroes walked their partners up to and through the doors of the Hall of Justice.

'Here we go.' Kabuki thought to himself as he let his mentor and mother figure lead him in the next step of his destiny, and into an even greater future.

Ignoring them the heroes continued their walk to the Hall of Justice. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." the red archer smiled.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said looking at the other teens.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time." Kid Flash asked only to be cut off by Speedy.

"DON'T call us sidekicks. Not after today." he said calming down.

"Sorry." Kid Flash apologized. "First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." he said.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked walking further ahead. "Oh, maybe that's why." he said looking up at the seven huge statues of the original Leaguers.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Kabuki. Welcome." The green skinned telepath intoned, turning and walking back deeper into the hall. Robin and Kid Flash bumped fists as they followed the Martian. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library." he told them into a large room with comfortable furniture, large screens on the walls and of course hundreds of books lining the walls.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash told them and Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad all sat down in the chairs. Kabuki and Speedy remained where they stood watching their mentors talking.

"A quick debrief to discuss five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman told them. Turning around he allowed a scanner that popped out of the ceiling to scan him.

"Recognized: Batman 02. Aquaman 06. Flash 04. Green Arrow 08. Martian Manhunter 07. Black Canary 13. Red Tornado 16." a computerized voice said as it scanned each of the Leaguers. When it finished as door labeled, Justice League Members Only, opened. 

"That's it?!" Speedy asked angrily causing the Leaguers to turn to look at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" he told them, anger still clear in his voice.

"It's a first step." Aquaman said calmly. "You have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?!" Speedy said gesturing up to a window where photographers were still taking pictures of them. "Who care which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said stepping forward.

"What I need," Speedy said stressing the word. "is respect. They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." he said turning to the other teens. "You're kidding right?" he asked disbelievingly. "You're playing their game! Why? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league!"

Kabuki winced at this. Speedy was ranting angrily. It was totally unlike him. "Why?" he demanded, "Because you think they'll play fair? Today was supposed to be _the_ day!" his hands curled into fists of rage, "Step one in becoming full-fledge members of the league!"

"Well…sure," said Kid Flash, looking at Robin and Aqualad for confirmation, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" shouted Speedy. The adult heroes glanced at each other nervously as he continued. "I bet they never told you the Hall is just a front for tourists and a pit stop to catch Zeta Teleportation Tubes to the real HQ, an orbiting space station called the Watchtower!"

His mentor, Green Arrow, looked at his fellow heroes sheepishly, but saw no sympathy in them. "I know, I know," he said with a sigh, "But I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Batman and Canary’s hard gaze was all the answer he needed. "Or not."

"You're not helping your case here, son," said Aquaman, stepping forwards to try and diffuse the situation, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" barked Speedy, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" he stood in front of Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner," he said quietly, "But not anymore." He ripped his hat off his head and threw it at Green Arrow's feet. With that, the archer marched towards the exit. "I guess they were right about you four," he said to the other sidekicks as he walked past, "You're not ready." With that, he slammed the door behind him and was gone.

Batman opened his mouth to reply but flashing lights on the nearby computer terminal cut him off. The screen flashed on, revealing Superman on the other end. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Batman narrowed his eyes at this. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may be the perfect opportunity to-"

A second transmission interrupted him. "Zatara to Justice League. Wo-Tan the Sorcerer is using Amulet of Abin to blot out the sun! Requesting full league response!"

"Superman?" asked Batman.

"It's a small fire," the Kryptonian conceded, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," decided Batman, "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The adult heroes began to file out, but Batman turned to the young protégés. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" exclaimed Robin.

"This is a league mission," intoned Aquaman.

"You're not trained-" began the Flash.

"Since when?"

Black Canary interjected. "You're not trained to be a part of this team, is what he meant."

"There will be other missions when you're ready," promised Aquaman.

"In the meantime, stay put." Batman, Flash, and Aquaman followed Green Arrow out of the room

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" asked Green Arrow under his breath.

"Indeed," replied the Martian Manhunter as he joined the others. Before leaving with the others, Canary turned to her son. “I’ll be back soon, ok?” Kabuki just nodded. Red Tornado spared one last glance at the young heroes before they all Zeta Tubed away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Kabuki all alone in the room.

"When we're ready?" muttered Kid Flash, "How are we ever supposed to be ready is they treat us like…like…sidekicks."

"My mentor," whispered Aqualad solemnly, "My king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! Did you miss the part about the secret HQ _in space_?"

“I trust my mom, but…” Kabuki looked down in slight disappointment. "What else aren't they telling us?"

"What is Project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad.

"Don't know," said Robin, "But I can find out." Immediately, he turned to the computer and began typing at a frantic pace.

The screen flashed as bars of information flew past faster than the eye could follow. "Access denied," said the computer.

"Wanna bet?" snorted Robin as he began to type again.

"Whoa," said Kid Flash, his eyes trying to follow Robin's fingers, "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave."

"Access granted."

Kabuki nodded appreciatively. "Cool."

"Oh, um, thanks, Kabuki." Robin didn't even bother to look at Kabuki or wait for a response before continuing. "Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious," he turned to the other heroes, "Maybe we should check it out."

"Solve their case before they do," said Aqualad with a smirk, "It would be poetic justice."

"And hey, they're all about justice, right?" said Kid Flash excitedly.

"But they said stay put," Kabuki said nervously.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" cried Robin.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Asked Kid Flash, rounding Robin to face him, "Cause if you're going, I'm going."

"Just like that?" Aqualad asked, "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date," smirked Robin.

"I don't suppose I get a say in this do I?" Kabuki asked. The three heroes turned to face him, like they had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, did you want to come?" asked Robin.

"I know we haven’t worked together yet, but I could help."

"Very well," said Aqualad, "Let's move." The three heroes ran for the door, Kabuki on their heels.

. . .

The Cadmus building was small and the fire even smaller. A few scientists seemed to be trapped on the top floor and waved franticly to the firefighters below. Suddenly, a second explosion rocked the building, hurtling the trapped scientist out the window. A yellow and red blur blew by the firefighters and Kid Flash caught the scientists as they fell. He quickly dropped them off on the roof as he struggled to run up the wall of the building. With a grunt, he fell and reached out his hands to grab the window ledge of the second story of the building.

"Hey look!" called a fireman below, "It's Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" he called back, "Why is that so hard?" He then looked up and saw Kabuki there with his hand out. "Holy- how did you get up here?" he shouted in surprise. Kabuki pulled Kid Flash into the building before responding.

"I jumped." Kid Flash rolled his eyes as Robin swung in on a grappling hook and Aqualad jumped in on a platform of water.

"Appreciate the help," grumbled the Atlantean as he saw the scientists safely to the ground.

"You handled it," said Robin as he began to hack the computers, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

"My bad. Sorry Aqualad," Kabuki said a little sheepishly.

Aqualad nodded in acknowledgment and walked forward. He stopped suddenly and stared around a corner.

"What is it?"

"There was something in the-" Aqualad mumbled

"Elevator should be locked down," said Kid Flash as he ran up behind Aqualad.

Robin joined them and peered at the elevator. He drew up his wrist computer and scanned it. "Thought so," he said, "This is a high-speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Said Aqualad.

"What are we waiting for?" Kabuki stepped forwards and drew his batons holstered on his lower back**. **He then hit them together before bashing the blunt ends against the elevator doors. The metal crumpled like paper against his assault resulting in the doors blowing back, falling into the shaft.

Robin came up behind him and peered into the dark and seemingly bottomless pit. "I guess that's why they need an express elevator."

"Woah." Kid Flash said in wonder. His look of awe slowly turned to a grin. "Kabuki my man, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"C'mon," said Robin as he shot a grappling line into the roof. He jumped into the darkness as Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the rope and slid down after him. As Robin fell, he watched the floors go by. They were all marked their respective sub-level. At sub-level 26, the rope ran out and Robin swung himself onto the ledge of the elevator. He began to bypass security as Aqualad and Kid Flash joined him.

"Where's Kabuki?" asked Aqualad.

"Up here." Everyone looked up and Robin nearly slipped off the ledge. Kabuki was clinging onto an oriental style umbrella, slowly descending towards them.

"Dude! What the heck?"

"What?"

"I’ve seen everything now," said Robin as he glanced back at his computer, "Security bypassed, go!" Aqualad wrenched open the elevator doors and they all flipped inside. They found themselves at the end of a long, dark hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," said Robin.

Kid Flash ran ahead, leaving behind streaks of color. "Wait!" hissed Aqualad, but Kid Flash ignored him. The Atlantean slapped himself on the forehead as they all ran after the speedster. Just as Kid Flash turned a corner, he cried out. In front of him were massive behemoths, quadruped giants marching down the hallways with tiny little creatures on their backs. Kid Flash slid out underneath them, moving too fast to stop completely. He quickly rolled out from under them as the others joined him.

They took a moment to observe the parade of beasts. "No," said Aqualad sarcastically, "Nothing odd going on here." The parade passed and they saw a large door across the hall from them.

Kabuki taped his batons against one another.

"Wait," said Robin as he walked up to the door, "Until we know more, subtlety is the way to go."

Aqualad turned towards Robin as he began to hack the door. The doors slid open and Robin gapped at what was beyond it. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Thousands of glowing creatures were in tubes stacked to the ceiling, all crackling with electric power.

"This is how they hide a massive underground facility from the world," said Kid Flash as they walked inside, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power using these…things! It must be what they're bred for or something."

"Of course," said Aqualad, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created an army by sowing dragon teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," said Robin.

"Let's find out why," said Kabuki, pointing to a computer at the far end of the room, "Robin?"

"On it." The boy wonder began his hack and read the information as it came. "They're called G-Gnomes. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws…"

"Living weapons," Kabuki finished dryly.

"They're engineering an army," muttered Kid Flash, "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin continued, "Project Kr. The file's triple encrypted, I can't hack it."

"If it's well protected, they must not want us to find it," said Kabuki.

"Which means we should totally look into it," Robin replied with a grin, "You're a fast learner, Kabuki."

“This isn’t my first time.” He shot back, a little annoyed.

"Don't move!" cried a voice. They all turned and faced a man in blue and gold armor surrounded by a pack of dog-sized G-Gnomes. "Wait," said the man, "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Who's that?"

"At least he got your name right," murmured Robin.

"Kabuki, I’m a little new."

"I know you," Aqualad said, "Guardian. You're a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I think that's my question, boys," Guardian folded his arms, "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" yelled Kid Flash.

"Weapons?" asked Guardian, "What are you-" a tiny G-Gnome crawled onto his shoulder, its little horns glowing red. Guardian's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the heroes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" he ordered, and the G-Gnomes attacked.

Immediately, Robin threw down a smoke grenade, shrouding the area before he used his grappling hook to escape. Red lights began to flash, and an alarm blared. "uh-oh," said Kabuki as he ran down the hall back to the elevator. As Robin began his hack, Kid Flash ran up behind them. "Way to be team players, guys!" he accused.

"Weren't you right behind us?" asked Robin.

"Can you two do that later?" Kabuki motioned towards the wave of G-Gnomes that were chasing Aqualad towards them. The elevator doors slid open and they quickly jumped inside. Aqualad rolled in just as the doors closed behind them.

As they took a breather, Kid Flash glanced at the numbers atop the elevator doors. "We're going down? Dude! Out is _up_!"

"Yeah, but Project Kr is down," breathed Robin, "Sub-level 52."

"This is out of control," said Aqualad with a sigh, "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League." For a moment, they were silent. Then the elevator doors opened with a ding. Beyond the doors was a cavernous hall. The walls were covered in a pustules-filled ooze that made it look like it was alive.

"We _are_ already here." said Kabuki as he stepped forward.

"Dude!" exclaimed Kid Flash, "It looks like the inside of my intestines! I'm not going out there!"

"Which way?" asked Aqualad as he scanned the hallway.

"Yeah," muttered Robin, "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" they turned to see a tall, frail, blue skinned humanoid with large horns emerge from around the corner. Robin threw a shuriken at it, but it stopped in mid air

"Huh," muttered Kabuki as the shuriken was thrown back at its owner, "Neat."

"Seriously," said Kid Flash as they ran away from the creature. As they rounded a corner, they saw a massive sliding door slowly close as a scientist walked out. Kid Flash tripped up the scientist and braced the door with a nearby canister. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin quickly jumped through the slot in the doorway. "C'mon, Kabuki!" called Aqualad, "Hurry!"

"What was that?" asked Aqualad as he kicked the canister out of the door, allowing it to close behind them.

"So, what now?" asked Aqualad, "We're trapped in here for now."

"Uh, guys?" Said Kid Flash, "You'll want to see this." He pressed a few buttons on the terminal before him and the room lit up. In the center of the cove was a tall glass pod. Inside, a young man in a white jump suit lay propped up against a table with three G-Gnomes surrounding him. What was most intriguing, however, was the red 'S' emblazoned across his chest. "Big 'K', little 'R'," said Kid Flash as he approached the pod, "The atomic symbol for Krypton!" He turned back to the others questioningly. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," order Aqualad.

"Right." The boy wonder quickly bypassed the computer terminal's security and read aloud. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone who was grown in," his eyes widened, "Sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman," growled Aqualad.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," said Robin grimly.

Kabuki clenched his fists. "Seriously?" he muttered, "What kind of fucked up, no good, degenerates are these people?"

"Easy, Kabuki," said Kid Flash. Kabuki fixed the speedster with a hard gaze. Kid Flash gulped slightly as he starred into the black void that made his face. "All life is sacred. Those who abuse it are no longer under my protection and I will not hesitate to do whatever must be done to stop them."

"What are those G-Gnomes doing?" asked Aqualad, pointing to the tiny trolls.

"They're telepathic. They're force feeding him an education."

"And who knows what else?" said Kid Flash, "They're making a slave out of…well… Superman's son."

"Right," said Aqualad, "Now we contact the league."

Kabuki watched as they all tried to contact their respective mentors, but to no avail. "Too late," he said, "We're 52 floors underground."

"We're in too deep," sighed Kid Flash, "Literally."

"We have more problems. They brought in some of those giant…things!" cried Kabuki.

"How did you know they brought the big guns?" asked Robin.

"I can feel it. Now focus. What they're doing here is wrong."

"Kabuki's right," said Aqualad, "Set him free." Robin nodded and flicked a few switches. The pod that held the Superboy opened up and, for a moment, there was silence. Then, Superboy flexed his hand. His knuckles cracked violently, and Kabuki took a step back. The young Kryptonian slowly opened his eyes and saw the four heroes before him. Without missing a beat, he dove for Aqualad.

He was lying on the Atlantean and beating down on him before anyone could react, but almost immediately was held by Robin and Kid Flash.

"Easy, Supey!" shouted Robin, "We're on your side!" Superboy backhanded Kid Flash into the far wall, knocking him unconscious. "I don't want to do this!" cried the boy wonder as he stuffed a smoke grenade in Superboy's face. As gas leaked into the room, Kabuki grabbed the Superboy by the back, shoving him away. Aqualad grabbed Superboy by the chest and lifted him off the ground, only to be thrown to the ceiling and knocked out. Robin shot Superboy with a tazer, but the electricity seemed to do nothing to the boy. "Kabuki, do something!" shouted Robin as Superboy ducked forwards.

"No time!" replied Kabuki as he ducked under the teen's fist. He backed away as Robin dove forwards. Superboy growled and kicked up, kneeing Robin in the face and bringing him down. "This is gonna hurt isn’t it." said Kabuki, backing into a defensive stance. Superboy roared and jumped at him, bringing his fist down hard. Kabuki drew his batons and raised them in defense but Superboy's hand was like a sledgehammer. It shattered Kabuki's defense like wood and Superboy bashed Kabuki on top of his skull. Kabuki stumbled back, his armor and staff disappearing as his vision blurred.

. . .

Inside one of the many labs a man walked into his office. When he stood in the middle of the room the lights dimmed and seven screens lowered from the ceiling. Indistinct white silhouettes then appeared on the screens. "Dr. Desmond." one of them said. "You require an audience with the light?"

"Yes," said the now identified Dr. Desmond nervously, "Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour"

"Just get to the point." another of the seven interrupted.

"Of course." Desmond agreed, clearing his throat. "We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus, the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some... unwanted attention. Three sidekicks Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and the newcomer Kabuki, breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against its would-be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they are here. Uhh," he paused uncertainty showing in his voice for the first time, "what should I do with them?"

"Clone them." One of the seven ordered without hesitation.

"The substitutes will serve the light, and only the light." another agreed.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"Dispose of them." one of them ordered. Leave no trace." A cold smile came to Desmond’s lips as he heard those words.


End file.
